


【加菲x荷兰弟/双虫】Blackhole

by touch233



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 加菲x荷兰弟
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touch233/pseuds/touch233
Summary: 平行宇宙两个小蜘蛛的相遇以及友谊（爱情？）角色设定基本沿用电影每章标题是歌名notes附上合适的歌词
Relationships: Andrew Garfield/Tom Holland (Actor)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't wanna open up, I don't wanna think about it
> 
> 我不想摊开了说，也不想费神思考
> 
> If I never talk a lot, will anybody understand it?如果我就此沉默，还指望谁来理解？
> 
> Do I have to hide my fears in these four walls?
> 
> 难道我只能将恐惧不安藏在心底

第一章 too close

Tom在狭窄的卧室里来回走动，他的双手不安的揪住自己的衣领，或许有人能从潜意识的小动作里捕捉灵感，但那绝对没有Tom Holland。墙上的黑框钟表冷漠地俯视着一切，已经刻下了三个刻度。

九月十七号晚上七点四十五分，这绝对需要被写进蜘蛛侠宇宙大事件里，因为本该互相独立的两个平行宇宙交叉重叠了——而Tom还没意识到这一点，他只是不知道接下来该怎么做，更没想到两个蜘蛛侠同框的偶遇会变成整个宇宙的危机。

Tom向卧室外走了两步，皱眉思考了一会后又走回卧室，看向床上的人。

一位身份未知的蒙面蜘蛛侠仰躺在床上，他胸前的制服已经破损了大半，几道触目的血红伤痕刻在他的骨肉上。

那看起来真的像是被小型恐龙袭击的。

Tom叹气，他其实完全可以避开这个麻烦，一个包袱——也许是责任使然，当他看到和自己身穿相似制服的男人晕倒在巷子里时，他真的没办法不管。

尽管都是经典的红蓝配色和蜘蛛纹样，他还是在靠近男人身边时察觉到了两人之间微妙的不同。

制服的材质或许还有功能，细小处色块分布的细小差别，这个神秘客的身份让Tom无法不去猜测。

于是他把对方背回了自己的卧室，对方胸口的伤痕和背部细小刀口渗出的血液一时染红了他浅蓝色的床单，Tom只能祈祷梅回来后不会骂他。

Tom为对方做了一些紧急处理，酒精和绷带是必不可少的，在能让蜘蛛侠停止流血之前，他都没有停下手中的动作。他对此很熟练也很乐意帮忙。

此刻Tom看向对方手里紧攥着不肯放开的金属部件，又被对方紧致的小腹和强壮的肱二头肌吸引。

“愿上帝保佑。”Tom说着同时转身准备离开房间，他不确定梅何时回家，尽管他认为身负重伤的陌生人很难对他们作出伤害，他还是想尽力保护梅，但他听到了床发出的细微摩擦声。

Tom迅速转头把警戒提高同时下意识做出防御的姿态，他遇到过被救者袭击自己的，而且他还没明白为什么。

蜘蛛侠醒了，他扭转了一下头部然后发出一声沉重的呻吟，Tom知道他受伤不轻。

“嘿，孩子，是你救了我吗？”他抬头试图牵动上身离开床，但他的伤口还是灼烧般的痛。“哦天，我可能肋骨断了三四根。”蜘蛛侠躺在床上报告自己的病情，或许也是抱怨。

Tom感到有些违和好像自己在照一面镜子，“是我帮了你先生，而且你可以暂时待在这里。”Tom坐在床尾的木制靠椅上双手交叉，他有些紧张，又担心自己的反应会给对方带来多余的伤害。

“那真的太感谢了，但是我恐怕不能这么做，寻找我的人也许会威胁你。”蜘蛛侠这么说着，第二次试图起身离开，他用右臂支撑自己的身体，看起来像歪坐在床上。

“那没关系，真的，而且我很好奇您本人的事情。”Tom心里有一万个疑惑渴望得到解答，如果神秘蜘蛛侠就此离开他的身边，他或许再也没有机会知道——为什么两人相见时他脑内会出现异样感。

Tom希望自己表现得没有那么急切，至少不要像一个怪人，他现在把蜘蛛侠制服隐藏在宽大的深棕色夹克衫下，试图伪装成一个普通人。

“好吧，我是……蜘蛛侠，如同你看到的那样。”Tom看着对方缓慢地调整身体的重心，试图减少绷带对身体的束缚。“但我现在不能保护你，我受伤了。我很感谢你做的一切，但现在我需要立刻离开。”Tom听到仿佛宣告的托词，但是上帝，他仿佛能看透面具下那张因疼痛扭曲的脸，对方根本不可能继续在外奔波，那样只会让大街上多出一具新鲜的尸体。

“先生，你受伤很严重，我只是简单为你包扎。如果你不接受治疗，也许会因为失血过多昏迷或者死亡。”Tom把右手的拇指叠到左手上，他的脚不自觉地抖动敲击着地板，这些有点像威胁的话是他脱口而出的。他不知道该怎么面对这个身份未知的真假蜘蛛，前段时间斯特维奇的科普——关于平行宇宙还有无数自己的讲座仍然让他感到困惑，如果宇宙有无数个，Tony为什么从来没回来过？

对方听着Tom的话突然轻笑一声，这让Tom感到他开始卸下心防了，“哦，谢谢，再一次感谢你，但是相信我吧，我面对过很多次这样的场面，因为我无法负担去医院的费用，太他妈的贵了。”

Tom再一次打量他破损的制服和暴露在外的小腿，他也有点想笑，不是嘲笑对方的处境而是感到两人如此的相似——如果没有Tony，他也许同样不敢去专业的地点接受医疗治理，贫穷和莫名的伤口会让家里雪上加霜，尤其是只有梅的家。

“或许我能理解，因为我只有一个亲人了，带着一身伤跑去医院会让她抓狂。”Tom喝了一口水，他因为紧张口干舌燥，不知道对方是否如此。

他只希望解除两人的隔阂。

“我也是，孩子，我也是和一个亲人生活。现在我一无所有，她是我的一切。”Tom非常高兴看到对方重新躺倒在床上，那意味着他已经暂时不需要离开了。

“如果你能现在告诉我，你为什么也穿着蜘蛛侠制服的话，我会很高兴的。”Tom被水呛到，这人是有透视眼还是什么的？他能感到自己的脸突然变得赤红，他很容易脸红，每次他撒谎人们都能看出来。

“哦，我不太懂您在说什么。”装傻两个字是Tom唯一的方法了，承认自己也是蜘蛛侠什么的太怪异了，太怪异。

“你的脚，看看它。”

Tom感觉自己是个白痴，蓝色的脚配着红色的脚踝，能是什么呢，也许是受伤的蓝精灵？

他忘了穿拖鞋了，用外套和裤子遮盖自己已经是他能做的一切了——他当时只想照顾好对方。

“哦天，该死，我说是你的粉丝你会相信吗，蜘蛛侠狂热爱好者？”Tom觉得这句话下只是空洞的无助，这个小小的失误扭转了他们的局面，他变成了需要坦诚的一方。


	2. Own Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't see, got nothing but a 20 on me, on me  
> 什么也看不见，我一无所有  
> You can pay what you want  
> 你可以换得你的所需  
> Comes cheap, got nothing but a 20 on me, on me  
> 尽管代价很小，可我只能望而却步

时间回溯到两人相遇之前。  
纽约，皇后区从未像其冠冕的名字般，是适宜贵族居住的地方。这里犯罪高发，警察的鸣笛和镇压也未曾起过什么效果。

  
枪击，抢劫，吸毒的瘾君子们大概比垃圾桶里被老鼠啃咬的果核还多——幸好，一个平凡却高尚的英雄诞生于此。

  
我们的好邻居蜘蛛侠。  
Tom想无视刺耳的警笛，专心坐在天台上修好他可怜的手机。他把两条腿伸出边缘，两只可爱的小脚一晃一晃。

  
“天，我已经把炸弹犯绑在树上了，他们怎么能还没注意到？”Tom的手机在刚才与罪犯搏斗的过程中掉进了下水道，在黑暗中向恶臭的水沟里射出蛛丝并且打捞东西——绝对不是一个美差。

  
“别吧！我这个月真的没有零花钱了！”在第十次按动开机键无果后，Tom的哀嚎甚至传到了居民的耳中。事实上这已经不是他这个月第一次丢失自己的财物了。

  
上周当他把自己吊在蛛丝上试图荡过中央喷泉时，他已经不慎把自己的钱包掉进水里了。  
“愿上帝保佑你，杰克，这可能是你第一次也是最后一次这么鼓了，尽管是被水泡的。”Tom粘在墙上，有些哀伤地挥别自己的钱包，他真的不希望明天的头条是“蜘蛛侠的钱包掉入水池”，那很尴尬而且梅姨大概会因为这笑一年。

  
好吧，Tom清楚自己最近仍然心不在焉。他想念Tony Stark，想念他的一切。  
Tony是他的老师更像他的父亲，他的强大和担当让众人着迷，他对自己的关怀和喜爱更让Tom夜夜难眠。Tony是这个世界的英雄，是复仇者们的支柱，但现在呢？

  
Tom感觉眼角有泪水，他抽噎了一下，强迫自己停止思考Tony离去的事实。他想他大概会在天台独自大哭，而Tony不希望他这样。  
警铃止息了，夜晚的纽约却仍然没有静默，Tom把自己的手机装进兜里，准备离开这里去送它上路。但他还得确保罪犯被警方逮捕。  
Tom念叨着，“终于可以回家了”，一边带着小小的骄傲向下俯视。

  
但是，耶稣啊！

  
“什么鬼？他妈的！”Tom很少爆粗口但他忍不住——楼下的警方正在给罪犯戴手铐，这看起来很好，但旁边簇拥的媒体正用闪光灯和话筒把一个人包围，蜘蛛侠。

  
他们认为自己在采访今天的功臣而Tom甚至不知道媒体是什么时候赶到现场的。“嘿！老兄，你不能假装成我然后抢走不属于你的功劳！”Tom怒吼，他从地上坐起想荡下楼然后给这个冒牌货欠揍的脸一个重击。

  
他怎么能这样？  
况且这个假货——蜘蛛侠的制服和自己的并不完全一样，“这都是些什么？”Tom在天台上走动试图让自己冷静下来，他用双指按压太阳穴好像可以想到一些好主意。

  
在徘徊几分钟后，他还是忍住揭穿骗局的冲动，趴在边缘偷看蜘蛛侠的一举一动。  
“这家伙不久就会露馅。”Tom安慰自己。  
那个男人身材比自己高，肌肉看起来也……不错？屁股倒是有点性感，看起来是氨纶的制服勾勒出他强壮的肱二头肌和背肌，看起来有那么一点像自己。

  
最让Tom无法转移视线的是他胸前几道血淋的伤口，巨大的抓痕穿破他的制服，划伤了他的肌肤。

  
对方看似刚从一场激烈的战斗中脱离，说话时的胸膛剧烈地起伏着，大概是吸入更多的氧气缓解身体各部分的疼痛。  
不仅如此，被镜头和闪光灯围绕的蜘蛛侠闲的十分不自在。“嗯，我是在十分钟前发现他而且……就像你们看到的一样，把他绑在了树上。”蜘蛛侠有些窘迫地按压自己的手指，不时用手掌擦过自己的大腿，Tom猜他是紧张了。

  
“好吧，老兄，我不知道你想干什么，但如果你是在演戏，我只能佩服你有勇气假装我，却没勇气面对镜头！”Tom的怒气消去大半，纽约人很爱蜘蛛侠！如果他的粉丝因为憧憬而一时激动假扮成自己，那也没什么可以责怪的。  
Tom想要判断对方伤口的真假，但距离太远无法看的更加仔细，他只能继续等待，观察这个男人如何收场。

  
“那么，请问您是如何看待Tony Stark的离去呢？我们都清楚，他对您的照顾是十分特别的。”资本家下操控的媒体，Tom讨厌这个问题。

  
“我不知道未来会如何发展，但我相信他会回来的，就像每一个曾经离开的人一样。”蜘蛛侠和先前不同，这句沉稳的，自信的话让嘈杂的人群都安静下来。

  
Tom没办法说什么，他何尝不是无数次幻想着Tony能回来，也难逃在每个照常日落的昏黑下面对着队长冰冷的照片。

  
他太需要有人告诉他“一切都会变好的”，也希望自己能真心的相信这个虚幻的乌托邦。等他从记忆丛林里回神，那个蜘蛛侠已经消失在了媒体面前。


End file.
